Saigo No Kimochi
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sakura berada di antara hidup dan mati. #siiiiiinngggg *Summaryunik*
1. You and Me

Suasana kota Konoha pagi ini begitu tenang. Maklumlah, hari ini merupakan musim dingin. Setiap orang pasti enggan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka hanya karena takut kedinginan. Pikiran mereka lebih baik tidur sambil menikmati liburan musim dingin ini. Apalagi, seminggu lagi akan natal. Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura. Kakinya menelusuri salju-salju yang menumpuk itu. Napasnya ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari rumahnya menuju tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu. Sakura memeluk tumpukan buku pelajarannya. "Huh, hampir sampai." Sakura menyeberang jalan yang sunyi itu. Tiba-tiba ada motor yang langsung melaju kencang dibalik kabut tebal. "Kyaa!" Sakura cepat berlari untuk menghindari motor itu. Sakura mencari motor itu. "Huah, cepat sekali!" pikir Sakura. Rupanya Sakura tak menyadari bahwa tadi itu adalah 'Ghost Rider'.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi…**

**SAIGO NO KIMOCHI © SSK48 (SasuSaku48)**

**Rated: T ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: SasuSaku ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

**Chapter 1: You And Me**

"Ohayo, Sakura!" sapa Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata. Sedang apa? Sepertinya kau sibuk."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi. Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Eh, tumben kau mengerjakan tugas rumah di sekolah, Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Semalam aku menemani Otou-san di rumah sakit."

"Eh, apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?"

"Tekanan darahnya rendah. Kemarin Tou-san pingsan,"

"Oh, dimana ayahmu dirawat?"

"Rumah sakit Konoha. Kelas bunga tulip."

"Ah, aku akan menjenguk ayahmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Hinata menatap Sakura, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Benarkah? Janji, ya."

Sakura mengangguk mantap "Aku janji!"

"Arigatou."

"Ehehe, iya. Sama-sama." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura menaruh bukunya di dalam loker. "KYAA! KYAA! KYAA! Yamanaka-san bersama Uchiha-kun!" Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan dinginnya bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Kemudian disertai jeritan-jeritan beberapa gadis yang merupakan fans Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan menuju kantin, ia malas melihat wajah gadis berambut pirang itu. Pasalnya, gadis berambut pirang itu, atau sebut saja namanya Ino Yamanaka merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Awalnya, Sakura tak menganggap Ino musuh. Mereka dulu ( Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata ) malah bersahabat, tapi entah mengapa Ino memutuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka karena takut Sakura akan menjadi saingannya memperebutkan Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal, Sakura sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan pada si Uchiha itu. Boro-boro mau menaruh perasaan, kenal saja tidak. Karena selalu dianggap saingan, akhirnya Sakura juga membenci Ino. Sakura berjalan melewati gadis berambut pirang itu.

DUAK! Sakura merasakan sakit pada bagian kakinya. Ia meringis kecil kemudian menatap sinis orang yang menendangnya. "Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Hm, kalau jalan di depanku jangan masang wajah sok hebat gitu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah saja." Ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan.

"Wah, Yamanaka-san. Memang kau ini siapa seenaknya menegurku. Aku tidak suka mendengar ocehanmu yang sama sekali tak penting itu. Terima kasih karena sudah mengataiku sok hebat."

"Kau…" desis Ino sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura.

"Apa? Mau memukulku?"

GREP! Sasuke yang berada di samping Ino segera menahan tangan Ino dan melepaskannya dari kerah seragam Sakura. "Sudahlah. Nanti ribut!" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Hh, kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu!" Ino berlalu pergi dari tempat itu bersama Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Coba saja. Aku tidak takut, Ino!"

Waktunya pulang sekolah, Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hanya butuh berjalan sekitar setengah kilometer. Sakura berhenti mendapati lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Ia menunggu sambil bersenandung kecil. Begitu lampu berwarna merah menyala, Sakura segera berjalan menyeberang, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. "Eh?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Haruno!"

Sakura melepaskan paksa tangannya dari Ino. "Ada apa lagi, heuh?"

"Aku heran kenapa Sasuke-kun membelamu,"

"Siapa itu Sasuke?"

"Jangan mengada-ada. Tentu saja pria yang tadi menolongmu. Aku tidak peduli sejauh mana hubunganmu. Tapi, segera kau tinggalkan Sasuke sekarang juga."

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Aku tidak peduli siapa itu Sasuke. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan bicaramu yang mengatakan aku memiliki hubungan dengannya. Maaf, aku pergi dulu. Berhenti menggangguku!" Sakura berbalik lagi untuk menyeberang jalan.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Menyebalkan! Matilah kau, Haruno!" teriak Ino sambil mendorong Sakura ke tengah jalan bertepatan lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

"Ino! Apa yang kau laku-Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura. BRAK!

"Ugh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Eh, tadi Ino mendorongku. Hah, syukurlah aku selamat." Sakura berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Wah, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Gak bergerak tuh,"

"Kasihan sekali, ya. Temannya itu benar-benar pembunuh."

"Hei, dia meninggal!"

Sakura menghampiri kerumunan orang yang sedang berdebat itu. "Gomennasai. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura, namun ia tak dipedulikan. Sakura mengernyit, "Maaf, semua! Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi disertai teriakannya, namun ia tetap tak dipedulikan. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena jengah terhadap orang-orang yang begitu serius memperhatikan kejadian itu sampai tak menggubris ucapan Sakura. Ia bermaksud ingin melihat sendiri kejadian di sana. Sakura berjalan mencoba melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan itu. Dan ia langsung berada di tengah kejadian. Eh?! Kok langsung bisa? Sakura keringat dingin. Kemudian ia menatap seseorang yang terbaring lemah dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Sakura syok. Siapa itu? Itu adalah Sakura sendiri. Ya, Sakura Haruno yang telah ditabrak truk semi-trailer. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil menangis sekeras mungkin.

Sakura mengikuti jasadnya yang dibawa menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Ia melewati lorong kelas bunga tulip. "Bunga tulip 'kan kelas kamar ayahnya Hinata." CKLEK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hinata yang sedang menatap sekeliling. "Eh, ada pasien baru, ya!" kata Hinata prihatin.

"Itu aku, Hinata!" ucap Sakura sedih, meskipun Hinata tak mendengarnya.

Hinata menghampiri seseorang. "Maaf, pak. Ada pasien baru, ya."

"Iya. Katanya sudah meninggal. Seorang siswi SMA lagi. Kasihan, ya. Waktu kulihat, dia sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit ini, tiba-tiba ada temannya yahh, mungkin mereka bertengkar. Temannya itu mendorong anak itu ke tengah jalan. Alhasil anak itu ditabrak truk semi-trailer…" jelas orang itu.

"Kasihan banget, ya." Hinata meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Sakura. "Mendengar bapak itu cerita masalah rumah sakit, aku jadi ingat Sakura. Katanya mau datang, kok belum muncul. Coba kuhubungi deh,"

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kasihan akan dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat menepati janjinya untuk menjenguk ayah Hinata. "Halo, Sakura. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

'Maaf, ini bukan Sakura.' Suara dalam telepon.

"Hahh? Bukan Sakura? Jadi anda siapa?"

"Memang benar ini ponsel Sakura Haruno, tapi saat ini Sakura-san sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Lima menit yang lalu ia kecelakaan saat akan ke rumah sakit Konoha."

Kini giliran Hinata yang syok. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa minta izin dan berlari mengejar pasien baru tadi. Sakura ikut berlari di belakang Hinata sambil terus menangis.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata menatap Sakura yang hampir semua tubuhnya tertutupi kain kasa. "Aku tidak menyangka kau terkena musibah ini."

"Hinata, aku senang kau peduli padaku. Gomen, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjenguk ayahmu," ucap Sakura sedih, meskipun ia tak nampak di mata Hinata.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri jendela. Ia menatap langit biru. "Aku belum meninggal. Aku hanya koma," ucap Sakura, ia bersyukur karena ia ternyata hanya koma. Ia berlari keluar rumah sakit dan hendak menyeberang jalan. Tiba-tiba ada motor yang melaju begitu kencang dan menabrak tubuh Sakura. Oalah, kok bisa? Bukankah Sakura tembus pandang?! Sakura jatuh terduduk sedangkan pria yang menunggangi motor tadi berdiri di samping Sakura.

"S-sakit sekali. Kenapa aku yang tembus pandang ini bisa ditabrak olehnya?" batin Sakura heran.

"Kenapa aku yang tembus pandang ini bisa menabraknya? Jangan-jangan…" batin pria yang menunggangi motor itu.

Sakura berdiri dan menatap pria di hadapannya. Pria itu memasang tampak heran sekaligus takut. "Kamu siapa?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Ah, eh? Kau bisa melihatku?!" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik nanya.

"Tentu saja. Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa bisa melihatku?"

Sakura menundukkan wajah. "Ceritanya panjang…"

ESOK HARINYA~~~

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di sebelah ghost rider itu. Namanya Sasori. "Tumben kau tidak mengendarai motor bututmu itu dengan kencang. Biasanya selalu kencang seperti angin lewat." Sakura menatap Sasori. Memang, kali ini Sasori memperlambat laju motornya karena sedang menemani Sakura.

"Aku 'kan sedang menemanimu."

"Jadi, begitu ya," Sakura mneghembuskan napas.

"Apa?"

"Alasan kau selalu melintas di depanku karena memang sebentar lagi aku kecelakaan. Berarti, kau juga punya tugas sebagai scheduler begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah!"

"Hebat. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya? Apa aku akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori menatap Sakura. "Kita lihat saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Ucapnya cuek.

"Hah…" Sakura mendengus kecewa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke sekolahku,"

Sasori menaikkan alis kirinya, bingung.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin balas dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap orang itu. Aku ingin orang itu merasakan rasa sakit yang kualami. Setelah itu semua terjadi, aku akan merasa begitu puas,"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya."

Sakura menatap Sasori yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu. Hidupmu tak lama lagi. Kalau kau melakukan dosa lagi, maka kau tak akan merasa tenang disana. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum puas di dunia ini setelah balas dendam, tapi tidak ada kata tersenyum lagi kalau kau sudah di neraka."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia membuang ucapan Sasori dan terus melangkah memasuki sekolahnya. "Aku ingin itu terjadi." ucap Sakura dengan tekad bulatnya. Sasori menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu juga," kata Sasori sambil melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan 'wwuuuuss'.

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ia melihat Hinata tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka. "Hinata, aku disini. Ohayo!" sapa Sakura. Ia berharap Hinata akan membalas sapaannya meski itu mustahil.

"Ohayo!" ucap Hinata. Eh? Sakura berbalik menatap Hinata. Ia berpikir Hinata membalas sapaannya. Rupanya ia melihat Hinata sedang menyapa Sasuke yang sedang lewat. Sakura berjalan lesu. Tunggu! Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ia juga salah satu penyebab aku kecelakaan. Nanti aku akan membalasnya juga."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas dendamnya pada Ino dulu. Tapi, rupanya Ino diskors selama 1 bulan dan terancam dikeluarkan. Sakura mendatangi rumah Ino tapi kosong. Rupanya, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Ino untuk berlibur. Ckckckck…

Sakura terus berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, kadang juga berteriak kesal kalau ia kembali mengingat balas dendamnya. Sakura bahkan mulai berpikir kalau ia sudah gila akan balas dendam.

Sakura akhirnya tiba di rumah Sasuke. Ia mengagumi sebentar rumah megah itu. Kemudian, kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Hm, Sakura merasa ia adalah seorang penguntit, meski ia tak terlihat. Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang langit.

"Hm, lelahnya." Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Uchiha-san," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian berdecak kesal. Sakura berbaring di samping Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, ia juga tak tega melakukan niat balas dendamnya pada orang yang sama sekali tak mengerti keadaan seperti Sasuke. "Gomen ne…"

Sakura hendak bangkit. Namun, tiba-tiba…

Sakura tercengang menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yang jadi masalah, Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"E-eh?!" Sakura mulai panik.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Hello, Minna-sama. Ini aku. Penulis amatiran yang masih butuh banyak belajar. Setelah lama gak nongol, akhirnya di fic kali ini aku memulai SasuSaku lagi. Disini ceritanya full fantasy lho, minna…**

**Ne, maaf buat para penggemar Ino. Bukannya aku mau ngerusak image Ino. Aku juga suka Ino, tapi aku berpikir bahwa Ino merupakan rival yang sangat cocok untuk Sakura. Memang kenyataannya begitu :3**

**Sekianlah catatan kecil dariku. Malu kalau panjang, nanti dikirain lagi curhat gituuh. Well, arigatou gozaimasu telah membaca fic ini. Semoga menghibur~ ohohoho…**

**Salam,**

**S**asu**S**a**K**u**48 ( SSK48 )**


	2. Awal Yang Menakutkan!

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi…**

**SAIGO NO KIMOCHI © SSK48 (SasuSaku48)**

**Rated: T ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: SasuSaku ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

**Chapter 2: Awal Yang Menakutkan! **

**PREVIOUS:**

Sakura hendak bangkit. Namun, tiba-tiba…

Sakura tercengang menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yang jadi masalah, Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"E-eh?!" Sakura mulai panik.

**SAIGO NO KIMOCHI**

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Sasuke berbisik pelan. Nafasnya yang menghembus membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ia menyeringai perlahan. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya!"

Sasuke akhirnya menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang diikuti oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Ia tampak ketakutan. Ketakutan? Karena apa?

"Hah, si Uchiha itu kenapa bisa begitu, sih?" gerutu Sakura.

"Hey. Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan lebih panjang mengenai kelebihanku itu."

—FLASHBACK ON—

"Sebenarnya aku punya sixth sense!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

Sakura terkejut. "Hah? Sixth sense? Jadi benar, ya ada orang yang memilikinya?"

"Hah, tentu saja. Dasar!"

"Tapi, tapi! Apa keluargamu juga memilikinya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Hanya aku saja."

Sakura menghela napas kecewa. 'Bagaimana aku bisa membalas dendam padanya?'

—FLASHBACK OFF—

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau-arghh! Aku pusing memikirkannya!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi! Sudah, pinky! Kau mau jadi gila?!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan mata, "Ya, aku sudah gila! Karena sudah gila makanya aku mau membunuhmu dan juga Ino!"

"Aku? Apa salahku?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, Ino tidak akan memutuskan persahabatannya denganku. Kalau bukan karena kau, Ino tidak akan menjadikanku rivalnya. Kalau bukan karena kau, Ino tidak akan terus-terusan mengolokku. Kalau bukan karena kau, Ino tidak akan membunuhku! Semuanya karena kau, brengsek!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap.

Sasuke menahan jari Sakura. "Lalu, kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah super datar.

Sakura menggeram. "Kau memang tidak peka atau kau hanya pura-pura? Ino menyukaimu, Uchiha! Sangat..." mendadak nada bicara Sakura tampak lirih.

"Oh, aku tahu itu kok!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke serius.

"Kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menerimanya? Ia selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. Kapanpun kau mau, Uchiha. Ino selalu berusaha! Mencoba mengungkapkan agar kau mau menerimanya kapanpun kau bersedia."

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja mengatur perasaanku. Aku tidak menyukainya, hanya itu saja. Tapi ia selalu menggangguku."

Sakura duduk lemas. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang dikatakan ghost rider itu benar. Apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Apa aku harus pergi ke neraka begitu saja? Rasanya sulit…"

Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura. "Memangnya kau sudah meninggal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku koma dan mungkin sebentar lagi meninggal."

"Kalau begitu aku punya saran!"

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Kembali ke tubuhmu, jalani harimu seperti biasa, dan berbuat baiklah lebih banyak lagi!"

"Berbuat baik lebih banyak lagi? Aku sudah berbuat baik, kok! Malahan aku sampai harus diolok-olok oleh Ino karena aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah."

"Kau pikir kau sudah berhati baik? Sayangnya tidak. Apa buktinya sifatmu baik jika kau ingin membalas dendam pada sahabatmu sendiri?! Meskipun dia membunuhmu, harusnya kau tidak perlu menyimpan dan membalas dendam suatu hari nanti."

Sakura terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ah, ya. Satu lagi!" Sasuke membuat Sakura terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hidupmu tak lama lagi. Kalau kau melakukan dosa lagi, maka kau tak akan merasa tenang disana. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum puas di dunia ini setelah balas dendam, tapi tidak ada kata tersenyum lagi kalau kau sudah di neraka." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan senyum tulusnya.

"A-a…"

Sasuke heran dengan wajah Sakura yang mendadak membatu. Ia berharap Sakura akan terpesona pada senyum yang mungkin hanya sekali setahun keluar itu. Tapi…

"K-kau! Kau pasti ghost rider tadi! Aku yakin itu! Bicaramu sama! Aku tahu kau sedang menyamar."

"Hoi! Apa-apaan kamu?! Aku bukan ghost rider. Jelas-jelas aku si Pangeran Es 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang terkenal seantero sekolah!"

"Hah, percaya diri sekali orang ini! Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sakura lelah.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit melihat tubuhku. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa memasukinya. Wah, seperti drama korea kesukaanku. Ada adegan roh masuk dalam tubuh gitu. Aissh…" sementara Sakura asyik dengan pikirannya, Sasuke malah hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ya, sudah! Sana!" usir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruang perawatannya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Dengan agak gemetar, Sakura melangkah mendekati tubuh lemahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sakura, setelah ini kau akan menjalani kehidupan baru."

Sakura berbaring di samping tubuhnya. Ia masih ragu apakah ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya ini? Tapi, Sakura segera meyakinkan diri dan memasuki tubuhnya.

Perlahan demi perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Putih. Ya, yang ia lihat hanya warna putih. Tunggu! Apa ia sungguh telah berada dalam tubuhnya kembali?! Sakura hendak mendudukkan diri, namun ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. Rupanya itu adalah efek dari kecelakaannya.

"Sakura!"

"Saku-chan!"

Suara Kizashi dan Mebuki menyadarkan Sakura. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba, ia menitikkan air mata. "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Aku ba–" GREP! Kizashi dan Mebuki memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Syukurlah!" ucap Kizashi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Kami-sama!" Mebuki mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Tubuhku sakit…" rintih Sakura.

Keduanya pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf! Kami terlalu bahagia!" ucap Mebuki penuh syukur.

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa melihat wajah ayah dan ibu lagi. Aku senang…" Sakura menyeka air matanya.

Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Kami-sama!"

.

.

.

"Ohayo." Sakura membungkuk hormat di depan kelas. Ia seakan menjadi murid baru saja. Mengingat sudah seminggu Sakura tidak hadir setelah siuman. Dokter bilang, ia masih butuh perawatan yang lebih memadai.

"Baiklah, semua. Sakura kini telah sembuh. Ia telah kembali menjadi anggota keluarga di kelas kita ini. Nah, Sakura. Duduklah di tempatmu." Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan bijaknya.

Sebelum duduk, Sakura sempat menoleh ke luar kelas. Di ambang pintu, sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan kerennya. Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sakura pun membalasnya.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat merupakan waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua murid KHS dan kantin merupakan surganya. Sakura berjalan menuju UKS, hendak mengganti kasa yang masih menempel di pelipisnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menata beberapa obat-obatan yang baru di UKS. Maklumlah, dia 'kan ketua kesehatan sekolah. Jadi, lantaslah jika Sasuke harus mengecek selalu keadaan di dalam ruangan kesehatan itu.

Sakura membuka pintu UKS. "Hei, Uchiha. Kau di sini rupanya?! Kupikir tidak ada orang." kata Sakura sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku di sini untuk mengecek obat baru yang sudah habis. Kau?"

Sakura menunjuk pelipisnya. "Aku harus menggantinya." Sakura berjalan mengambil kasa yang ada di kotak P3K, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang menggantikannya!"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Jangan! Kau sudah membantuku banyak. Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang."

"Sejak kapan aku membantumu banyak?"

"Kau sudah memperingatiku. Aku harus menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa dan berbuat lebih banyak lagi kebaikan." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi ini tugasku sebagai seorang ketua." Sasuke mendesak.

"Ketua? Ketua apa?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya, heran.

"Hah, tentu saja sebagai ketua kesehatan di KHS. Kau tak tahu itu? Semua murid-ah! Bukan! Lebih tepatnya semua penghuni di sekolah ini tahu akan hal itu."

"Hm, berarti pernyataanmu itu sudah meleset. Buktinya aku tidak tahu. Aku 'kan penghuni sekolah ini juga."

"Berarti ada yang salah denganmu!" tuding Sasuke.

Sakura megerutkan alis. "Apa?! Kau ini su-" Sakura hendak memukul Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Dekatkan wajahmu. Biarkan aku melihatnya." Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"E-eh?!" muka Sakura memerah dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, rasanya bisa menjadi terkenal itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan, kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Kau selalu dikejar-kejar, disoraki, diapalah. Semua menyebalkan. Awalnya aku menikmati semua itu. Namun, semuanya berubah semenjak Ino menyukaiku. Ia membuat sekelompok fansgirls yang membuatku mati rasa. Aku selalu dikejar tiap kali aku melewati koridor, mereka selalu meneriakkan namaku disertai pujian konyol mereka, dan itu membuatku pusing. Terkadang aku selalu bersembunyi di atap sekolah atau perpustakaan. Setelah itu, Ino berteman dengan Karin yang juga menyukaiku. Mereka adalah ketua kelompok penggemar yang paling kubenci. Begitu Karin pindah sekolah, Ino-lah yang mengambil kekuasaan tertinggi sebagai ketua penggemar. Kau tahu, itu sangat meny–"

"Zzzzzz…" kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Rupanya ia tertidur pulas. Sasuke hendak marah karena omongan panjang lebarnya tadi sudah terlanjur menjadi kacang yang diabaikan, tapi niat itu ia urungakan begitu melihat wajah manis Sakura saat tertidur.

Sasuke pun memperbaiki posisi kepala Sakura agar nyaman di bahunya. "Dasar pinky."

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kearah gerbang sekolah. Ia celingukan kesana-kemari. "Kemana si Uchiha itu?"

Sakura ternyata sedang mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia ingin berterima kasih karena Sasuke sudah mau mengobatinya tadi. Tapi, kemana si ayam itu?

Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan pulang. Ia akan berterima kasih besok saja. Begitu berjalan agak jauh dari sekolah, mendadak kepala Sakura pusing. Ia merasa pandangannya kabur. Rasanya ada yang mendesak keluar darinya.

BRUK! Tubuh Sakura terjatuh di semak-semak. Hah? Terjatuh?

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang masih agak nyut-nyutan. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati tubuhnya yang jatuh tersembunyi diantara dedaunan semak.

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku? Tolong! Tolong! Tolong!" Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia begitu panik. Ia tahu orang-orang yang lewat tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi, inilah yang namanya panik.

Sakura mencoba memasuki tubuhnya. Berharap ini hanya hal sepele yang tidak terulangi lagi. Tapi, ia salah. Tubuhnya menolak rohnya. Ada apa ini?

Sakura menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin minta tolong ke Sasuke, tapi orang yang dibutuhkan tidak ada di sini.

"Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh? Kau bukankah ghost rider itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk. "Jangan panggil ghost rider. Kalau itu banyak di dunia ini. Kau panggil aku Sasori saja, bagaimana?"

"Apapun itu, Sasori. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang teradi pada diriku dan aku pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!" Sakura berteriak.

"Ah, pasti kau berpisah dengan tubuhmu 'kan?" pernyataan Sasori membuat Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, iya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ekhm, itu dikarenakan kau punya tugas."

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan pria berambut pantat ayam itu? Mengenai kau yang harus berbuat baik lebih banyak lagi."

"Iya! Aku ingat!"

"Nah, itu menjadi tugasmu. Kau harus menjalankannya sampai kau berhasil. Peristiwa ini tidak akan berhenti sampai kau berhasil. Kalau kau berhasil, maka kau bebas memiliki tubuhmu, apabila tidak, maka kau akan meninggal."

Sakura terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini? Jadi, ini hanya tubuh pinjaman?! Lalu, apa ada efek yang terjadi bila peristiwa ini selalu terjadi? Seperti aku bisa sakit jantung atau apalah?!"

"Hmmm, tidak ada. Hanya saja semua harus kau selesaikan secepatnya. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Yah, yah. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dengan keadaan ini, kemana aku harus membawa tubuhku? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa…"

"Naiklah. Kau harus ke rumah pria itu. Minta tolong padanya." Sasori menawarkan.

"Apa? Ehm, terima kasih, Sasori!" Sakura beringsut menaiki motor Sasori.

"Sama-sama. Cepatlah! Waktu perjalanan kita empat detik."

"Apa? Empat? Detik? Kau sedang bergurau, Sasori?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Sasori menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Harusnya kau tahu, itu akan membuatku terluka. Lima kilometer dalam empat detik itu benar-benar berbahaya."

"Ya, sudah. Kau mau berapa?"

"Ehhm, kuhitung dulu. Bagaimana kalau sepuluh menit?"

"Apa? Sepuluh menit? Aiih, itu bukanlah tipeku. Aku ghost rider hantu pengendara tercepat dan hari ini harus berkendara selama sepuluh menit? Itu menggelikan! Lagipula, kalau lebih cepat sampai, tubuhmu akan baik-baik saja disini. Kau mau, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Kau juga tak perlu takut terluka. Kau ini 'kan roh. Jadi kau tidak akan merasakan apapun!" tolak Sasori mentah-mentah.

Sakura agak mepertimbangkannya sebentar. Ia menatap Sasori ragu, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Tapi, aku masih ragu apakah aku bisa sel-Kyyaaa!" perkataan Sakura berhenti tatkala Sasori langsung tancap gas. Dengan refleks Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sasori.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu itu!" teriak Sasori dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah Sasuke begitu saja. Ya, iyalah. Dia 'kan roh. Sakura mencari Sasuke di kamarnya. Rupanya ada, Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Uchiha, bangunlah! Kumohon bantu aku." Teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang sedang asyik berbaring sambil membaca buku.

"Eh, hei. Kau kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke menutup bukunya terpaksa.

"Tubuhku berpisah dengan rohku. Parahnya, rohku tidak bisa kembali."

"Apa? Gawat!" Sasuke begegas menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Akhirnya roh Sakura pun dapat kembali. Sakura duduk lemas di halte. "Syukurlah."

"Hah, kau akan menghadapi kehidupan yang berat, pinky." Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Yah, pasti akan sulit. Aku harus bisa mempertahankan tubuhku. Aku harus menjaganya apabila suatu saat nanti rohku akan keluar lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan mencarimu lagi. Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap Sakura serius, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Hei, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan tubuhmu begitu saja kemudian mencariku apa bila rohmu keluar lagi, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu membantumu. Kau tak perlu minta tolong padaku karena aku akan selalu berada disaat kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

Sakura hanya cengo sesaat. "Hah?"

Sasuke menyadari ucapannya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Eh, bukan! Aku terlalu berlebihan mengatakannya. Abaikan yang tidak penting!" elak Sasuke.

"Arigatou…" ucap Sakura dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Kemudian menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Awalnya, Sakura hanya menempelkan tangannya, namun ia segera mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya menjerit kesakitan.

"Adaaw! Sakit, tahu!" Sasuke mengelus pipinya sambil melayangkan deathglare andalannya ke Sakura yang tengah tersenyum polos.

"Gomen ne, kau lucu, err–Sasuke!" pertama kali bagi Sakura dalam menyebut nama panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Masih dengan wajah kesal. Tapi, ia segera tersenyum senang. Ada apa ini?

–**TBC–**

**Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?**

**Kenapa rasanya chapter ini agak menggelikan. Hah? Waeyo? Wae? Wae? *digebukin***

**Tapi, aku suka chapter ini, kok. -..-a**

**Masih sama, boleh minta review? Boleh? Boleh? Boleh? Please…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Adios! Ja!**


End file.
